


Give It Back

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Reader accidentally sends the wrong photo to Bucky, after snatching his phone right from his hands before he sees it she spends the entire night trying to delete it. Bucky making her task harder. He really wants to see that photo.





	Give It Back

“Give me back my phone!” Bucky ordered. “Now!”

“No!” You retorted holding his phone tightly in your hands, pressed to your chest.

“Come on, give it back.” He moved closer, reaching for it.

“Nooo!” You panicked slipping his phone into your sports bra.

He looked down at your chest and back up at you. “Seriously?" 

"Just tell me the code, so I can delete the photo and I’ll give it back.”

“No. What’s on that photo anyway, that you don’t want me to see it so much?” He asked crossing his arms on his chest.

“It’s nothing interesting.” You blushed slightly, that didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky.  
“Are you on them?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you…wearing any clothes?” He smirked tilting his head quizzically to the side

“Of course I am. Pff what kinda of a question is that?” You said nervously laughing.

“Ohhh, Now I’m intrigued." 

"Calm down, I’m not naked, just look ridiculous.” You said warily walking by him back to the couch, he following close behind you.

It all started when he asked you to send the pictures you both took today when all of the team went out. You somehow accidentally selected one too much the one where you were making goofy selfies because you were bored. You only realized that when you already pressed the send button and the last photo appeared in the chat as sent. 

You panicked jumping up from the couch and snatching Bucky’s phone from his hands before he could see the picture and run off with it. You didn’t get far though, running around the kitchen island you tried several different codes but unfortunately, no one worked.

“What’s your damn code? I need to delete a photo.” You demanded more than asked.

“What photo?” He asked from across the island watching your movements.

“I accidentally sent you the wrong one.”

“Give it to me I will delete it.”

“No, it’s embarrassing. I don’t want you to see it.” You tried a few more combinations, none of them working. Bucky saw his opportunity and jumped over the island. You barely managed to escape him. He cornered you against the wall with no escape.

That’s how you ended up with his phone in your sports bra sitting on the couch beside him pretending that nothing happened.

“You understand that I will follow you everywhere until I’ll get it back, right?” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Everywhere?”

“Yep.” He said popping the ‘p’ and smiling.

That’s going to be a problem if you wanted to delete that photo. You sank further down on the couch thinking what to do. Maybe you should let him see it and then move to another country to escape the humiliation.

After a while, Bucky fell asleep on the couch. You saw your opportunity, taking out his phone from the safe place you slowly kneeled down by his peacefully sleeping form. He was sleeping on his back, head turned to you, hair tied in a low bun and hand hanging from the side of the couch.

You slowly brought the phone to his thumb, carefully not to wake him up. Hoping to unlock the device with his fingerprint. You tried a few times, but alas without success. 

He half opened his eyes. “Y/N, what are you doing?” He asked confused why were you fiddling with his fingers.

You fell backward from the scare. “Nothing.” You mumbled standing up and heading to your room. Bucky following you again sleepily rubbing his eyes. He really was serious about following you everywhere. 

While you walked he disappeared somewhere for approximately two minutes and reappeared when you flopped down on your bed, taking a pillow in your lap and hugging it. Bucky sitting down across from you.

“Come on, Buckaroo tell me the code already.” You whined throwing the pillow at him.

He caught it. “Nah. Where’s the fun in that?” He smirked throwing the pillow away.

“How long will you follow me?”

“As long as it will be necessary.” He smiled propping his chin on his hands, looking at you with innocent eyes.

You rolled your eyes huffing. “You’re phone vibrated like third time already. Who’s texting you?” You questioned. He looked away still smiling.

“Is it a girl?” You continued the questioning raising a brow.

“How can I know? You have my phone." 

"So it is a girl. Good for you.” You said little sadly, you had a big crush on him for a while now and you didn’t even know he was dating someone. “What is she like?”

“You mean the girl I like?”

“Yeah." 

He thought for a bit. "She’s really great. She’s funny, caring she always makes me laugh, even when I have the worst days. And she is very beautiful. I can’t imagine my life without her anymore.” He chuckled remembering something. “Also she is soo annoying sometimes." 

"She is one lucky girl to have you.” You said with a small smile.

“You really think so?”

“Yes. Bucky you are one of the best people in the world that I know, you deserve only the best. Well, obviously if we’re excluding this whole situation.” You gestured throwing your arms in the air making him laugh. You loved when you could make him laugh not even trying. The phone vibrated again and you pointed at it making a face.

“Can you at least check the messages?” He asked attempting his best puppy eyes, which he knew you couldn’t resist.

You sighed. “Fine.” As soon as you pulled the phone out and looked at the screen, he lunged forward at you. 

“Ahh!” You yelped quickly raising your hands up in the air and falling back on the bed. Bucky landing on top of you, just inches away from you. Not one of you dared to move, the air in the room suddenly changed. 

“Sorry.” He whispered.

“It’s alright.”

His gaze darted from your eyes to your lips and back to your eyes. “Can I… can I kiss you?” He asked almost inaudible, brushing away the hair from your face.

You nodded, not trusting your voice. He closed the small distance between the two of you with a sweet kiss. He pulled back smiling when he felt you smile against his lips. 

“What will your girlfriend think about this?” You asked suddenly feeling little guilty.

“What girlfriend?" 

"The one you were talking abo-…OOhhh…” The realization hit you. “You were talking about me?”

“Yeah, I thought that was obvious from the annoying part." 

You cupped his scruffy cheek, tracing it with your thumb. "You think I’m annoying?”

“I meant it in a good way.” He turned kissing your palm.

“Shure you did.”

“Will you go on a date with me?" 

“I think you know the answer.”

“I have a suspicion, but I need to be sure.” 

"Yes.” He smiled at your answer capturing your lips once again, kissing you breathless. His hand went up yours, snatching the phone out of your hand and rolling off you.

“Hey, no! Give it back!” You darted up trying to reach for it.

“Nope.” He stretched his hand further away from you. The phone buzzed again indicating another message.

“Buck!” You tackled him over straddling his waist trying to reach the device. His metal hand holding you back. “Who is texting you all the time?” You almost got it when he flipped you both over, pinning your hands firmly above your head. “Look who’s so eager to know everything.” He teased smiling down at you. You scrunched your face in angry pout trying to wiggle out from his grip.

Doors opened Sam appearing in them. “How long do I have to keep te…” He stopped midsentence when he saw you both struggling on the bed.

“You know what? Nevermind.” He said turning to leave.

“Sam No! Help me!” You yelled from underneath Bucky, who just smiled.

“Don’t involve me in your dirty games.” He said before leaving.

Bucky looked at you. “Let’s end this okay? I won’t laugh, promise. I mean how bad could it possibly be?”

“Fine but If you laugh I won’t go out with you.” He let you go and sat on the edge of the bed unlocking his phone.

“Really!? All this time the code was just four zeros?” You rested your chin on his shoulder from behind.

“Yeah, I like to keep it simple. Don’t know why you didn’t try it, I’m glad you didn’t though.” He turned to you pecking the tip of your nose and opened the photo where it looked like you were wearing only a black bra visible only the straps of it, bitting on your lower lip and making a funny face. “Ohh, this is actually cute.” He tried to suppress his laughter. You looked at him in disbelief.

“This is the funniest thing I have ever seen, but it’s hella cute.” He laughed through the tears.

“Ha ha ha. Stop laughing.” You hit him with a pillow.

“I can’t.” The tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“You promised. I’m not going out with you.” You turned away from him lying on the bed offended.

“Doll no, sorry.” He said wiping away the tears. 

“Enjoy your dinner for one or whatever.”

“Doll…” He kissed your shoulder. “I’m sorry I won’t do that again.”

“You’re just saying that now.”

“Will you forgive me if I send you a photo where I look funny?”

“It depends on the photo.” You sat up crossing your arms on your chest, he wrapped his hand around you pulling you in his side against the headboard.

“Just need to do one thing first." 

"What are you doing?” You thought maybe he will delete that photo.

“I made it as my background.” He smiled looking at you proudly. 

“I hate you.” You murmured angrily looking straight ahead of you.

“I love you too.” He chuckled pulling you closer and leaving small kisses on your cheek and ear, moving down to your neck until you started laughing and squirming in his hands trying to escape his tight embrace. That’s when he knew he was forgiven.


End file.
